The Baddest Bidder's Daughter (Kissed by the Baddest Bidder fanfic)
by LilyWzy
Summary: Mother ran away when she found out she was pregnant for some reason. So I was born without knowing who my father is. Not even now, that I'm already 17. Mom raised me by herself, she often told me stories about how she met dad, though. Craziest part, she said she got sold on an auction. Eh, whatever. I just hope i can meet my father soon.
1. KBTBB

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f40f3379c31215d44d9502c7f4ad2e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There are actually a lot of themes that are similar to this one. Anyway-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9637168b6319197020bec8c94626cdc6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The daughter's name will be different for each character. The MC-who the guy fell in love with/the mother-will be named Arian./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10ffe3e9b0b9d9aae5d53f53809bc661"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Obviously the daughter will have the same last name as the father./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b941b7bb9e4fcd5feb796fd9b4ba7c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'll put up names later since that's another thing i'm bad at O(∩_∩)O~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b941b7bb9e4fcd5feb796fd9b4ba7c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is actually something I've published in Wattpad that I'm now pasting here/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49404209c8026a865f200cc667ba47ac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"For Eisuke, Soryu and Ota, i have everything. Including their POV sub stories./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f12f2e7cd32015803bbc74317fa6abd5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Right, and another thing. Also feel free to give book title suggestions %% yeah i'm really struggling with the title. What else it could be called and such.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6804c90b94469c71d714941d9fb867df"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hope you'll enjoy this book! And thx if you were a fan of my previous works. That I'll paste here too if this book gains popularity/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc01153893d50fb1633e2ea099c86053"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Lily/span/p 


	2. iPilot

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f40f3379c31215d44d9502c7f4ad2e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There are actually a lot of themes that are similar to this one. Anyway-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9637168b6319197020bec8c94626cdc6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The daughter's name will be different for each character. The MC-who the guy fell in love with/the mother-will be named Arian./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10ffe3e9b0b9d9aae5d53f53809bc661"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Obviously the daughter will have the same last name as the father./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b941b7bb9e4fcd5feb796fd9b4ba7c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'll put up names later since that's another thing i'm bad at O(∩_∩)O~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b941b7bb9e4fcd5feb796fd9b4ba7c0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is actually something I've published in Wattpad that I'm now pasting here/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49404209c8026a865f200cc667ba47ac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"For Eisuke, Soryu and Ota, i have everything. Including their POV sub stories./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f12f2e7cd32015803bbc74317fa6abd5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Right, and another thing. Also feel free to give book title suggestions %% yeah i'm really struggling with the title. What else it could be called and such.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6804c90b94469c71d714941d9fb867df"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hope you'll enjoy this book! And thx if you were a fan of my previous works. That I'll paste here too if this book gains popularity/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc01153893d50fb1633e2ea099c86053"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Lily/span/p 


End file.
